yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Greiger
| english = }} Greiger known as Bommer in the Japanese anime, is a participant in the Fortune Cup. An honorable duelist, Greiger is prideful yet stoic. Likely of Southwestern Native American origin, he comes from a destitute village which he duels to provide financial aid to. Once he's transformed into one of the Dark Signers, Greiger obtains the Killer Whale dark mark when Rudger kills him by hanging him over the Negative Momentum. Greiger and his people are descendants of the People of the Stars, having knowledge of the Crimson Dragon and the Signers, as he stated that, if he lost, he wanted to be defeated by one of the Five Dragons. Biography Early Life Yliaster used Greiger's village as the site of an "experiment" to summon the Crimson Dragon, which completely destroyed the village and killed his entire family. Knowing information which Yliaster doesn't want anyone to know, Greiger became involved in some sort of compromise with Rex Goodwin, agreeing that KaibaCorp will provide aid for reconstruction of the village in exchange for exposing the Signers during the Fortune Cup. However, he had planned to reveal the scandal upon winning the Fortune Cup. Fortune Cup His first match is against Luna, but as her brother is substituting for her, he ends up dueling a disguised Leo instead. Though Leo puts up a valiant fight, Greiger wins easily, never even being intimidated. During the break between his match and the next match between Akiza and Sir Randsborg, Greiger is stopped in the hall by Lazar, who informs him that he dueled the wrong twin. Greiger's opponent in the semifinals is Yusei. During the match, Greiger gains an advantage over Yusei by summoning his trump card, Flying Fortress SKY FIRE, within the second turn of the duel. Yusei is able to destroy it, but not before being left with only 300 Life Points after taking massive damage from both its massive attack power and destructive burn effect. Despite losing his key card, Greiger however keeps Yusei at bay with his Chariot Pile trap until he Summons "Dark Strike Fighter", but Yusei was able to defeat Greiger before he could use its burn effect to end the match. Having lost the match and enraged at no longer being able to help his younger brother and sister, Greiger decides to take revenge on Goodwin for his village's destruction. Greiger uses his Duel Runner to rocket toward the box room, intending to kill Goodwin. Yusei attempts to stop him, but one of the spikes on Greiger's Duel Runner breaks and flies off crashing into Godwin's control room. Goodwin catches it with his prosthetic hand. When both riders crash land, an enraged Greiger grabs Yusei and asks him why he stopped him. Yusei tells him that if he went through with it he would be no better than Godwin. Greiger is arrested by the Securities after his assault on Goodwin. He leaves a message to Yusei telling him to carry out his own mission. Dark Signers Greiger is being transported in a Security vehicle at the time the abilities of the Dark Signers Misty Lola and Carly Nagisa awaken. The city is shaken as the Lizard and Hummingbird Nazca lines appear in New Domino. The vehicle transporting Greiger is within the borders of the flaming lines. When Misty Summons "Earthbound Immortal - Ccarayhua" the guards transporting Greiger as well as most everyone else within the Nazca border are absorbed by it to fulfill its summoning requirements. Greiger is then freed from their custody by Demak, who seems to know him somehow. Demak invites Greiger to join the Dark Signers, if he wants to get his revenge on Yliaster for destroying his village. After Demak's defeat and the apparent destruction of Cusillu, Rudger proves to have a contingency plan. Greiger is transformed into a Dark Signer after Rudger kills him by hanging him and obtains an Earthbound Immortal; "Chacu Challhua". He attempts to catch up with Yusei only to be cut off by Crow challenging him to a Shadow Turbo Duel. During the duel, it is revealed like Crow, he too had looked after a group of orphaned children along with his younger siblings, Annie and Max. It was also revealed that it was the Earthbound Immortals, mainly Greiger's, that caused their disappearance as evident by their souls trapped within "Chacu Challhua". Upon this revelation, Greiger attempts to back down only for the power of the Earthbound Immortal to compel him to attack against his will. The duel then ended with Crow the victor, and the souls of everyone the Immortal had absorbed were released, including everyone at Greiger's village. Greiger, having to pay the price as a Dark Signer, crumbles to dust, not before apologizing to Crow and Yusei. Deck Greiger plays a Reactor Deck. His monsters are based on World War II-style aircraft and inflicts damage to his opponent whenever a specific type of card is played. Once Greiger becomes one of the Dark Signers he recieved "Earthbound Immortal - Chacu Challhua" and his deck was supplemented with monsters based upon naval or undersea craft in addition to his Reactors. In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Stardust Accelerator, Greiger uses a Turbo Deck, focusing on the "Reactor" monsters, called "Card Bomb! Boom!" Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters